Harley Quinn/Quotes
Injustice Story Mode *"Mr. J! It works!" *"Uh oh..." *"But puddin'..." *"Pumped full o' lead?" *"HarLEEN." *"A little bird told me some creep was dressed up like the Joker, fighting a Batman wannabe." *"You got the look. And a lotta nerve. What you don't have is the right. Joker was a hero. You're not fit to lick his boutonniere!" *"Not funny, creep...No one pretends to be my Mister J!" *"It's...you...! The way you...move...The way you..." *"Well...yeah!" *"I feel...like myself again...Joker's dead, but...You're..." *"Puddin'!" *"C'mon. There's some people who gotta meet you." *"Ain't he dreamy..." *"Thanks for showin' up so fast, Bats." *"Mister J can be a big help to us-" *"Ooh, I love a good mission." *"Yessir, Bats!" *"I'm on it!" *"He's gonna kill me..." *"Love the color. Matches your eyes." *"You trying to beat Superman? Your bestest buddy?" *"With pleasure, hun!" *"What?" *"Try to kill me?! I'll slice that grin offa yer face!" *"He was gonna...I can't believe I fell for him again!" *"Easy guys. He's on our side." *"Turns out he wasn't." *"That'll be the least of it. These guys'll keep causing trouble. Go get Superman." In Battle *"Got a boo-boo!?" *"This'll be a blast!" *"Love ya!" *"Here's one for ya!" *"Kisses!" *"Hiya doll." - During Throw *"WEEEEEEEEE!!!" - While interacting with the pipe above Aquaman's throne at the Atlantis stage *"Gotcha Bats!" - During a throw with Batman *"Take a catnap!" - During a throw with Catwoman *"Meow." - During a throw with Catwoman *"My Puddin'!" - During a throw with The Joker *"Laugh THIS off!" - During a throw with The Joker *"Sorry, Mistah J!" - During a throw with The Joker *"Batman wanna be!" - During a throw with Nightwing Clash *"Tryin' to make me laugh?" - Clash with any Character *"Am I too much for ya?" - Clash with any Character *"Pucker up, snuckums." - Clash with any Character *"Batter up!" - Clash with any Character *"Here ya go, sweetie." - Clash with any Character *"Gotta smash, fly boy!" - Clash with any Character who can fly Defense Wagers *"Some hero. Hitting a lady?" - Clash with Batman *"You're scary when you're mad." - Clash with Batman *"Let's dance Bats." - Clash with Batman *"I like a good cat-fight." - Clash with Catwoman *"Girls' Night Out." - Clash with Catwoman *"I thought you loved me!" - Clash with The Joker *"Puddin', how could you?" - Clash with The Joker *"I've had it with your abuse!" - Clash with The Joker *"Lets get crazy!" - Clash with Nightwing *"You fight like my grandma!" - Clash with Nightwing Attack Wagers *"And miss all the fun?" - Clash with Batman *"Blahblahblah!" - Clash with Batman *"Don't get your tights in a bunch!" - Clash with Batman *"You bat-types are no fun!" - Clash with Batman *"And you and Bats?" - Clash with Catwoman *"Don't knock it 'till you've tried it!" - Clash with Catwoman *"Says the girl in the kitty suit!" - Clash with Catwoman *"With pleasure hun!" - Clash with The Joker *"Hit the clown, win a prize!" - Clash with The Joker *"May the clown kiss the bride!" - Clash with The Joker *"Thanks I guess." - Clash with The Joker *"Charmed, I'm sure." - Clash with Nightwing *"Of your face!" - Clash with Nightwing Injustice 2 Story Mode * "I dunno about 'genius,' but I do got a PhD." - To Black Canary * "Dinah! Dinah's hubby! You sure came along way." * "Right-o Bats." * "Gorilla Grodd. Everyone's favorite talking ape..." * "He's got himself a band of bozos, calls 'em "the Society"." * "One thing, we do know. Scarecrow's gonna ship a butt-load of fear gas from a hideout in Slaughter Swamp. Very mosquito-y." * "Don't worry, Bats. With this crew on the job, what could go wrong?" * "Cheeky Monkey." * "Red! I ain't you in forever! You here to take down these punks?" - To Poison Ivy * "Red? Your with them?" * "Oh Red. Why you makin' me do this?" * "Let me get you outta here girl. We can team up again. Drive all the boys crazy. Ya know? Like the old days..." * "No more sleepovers for you." - After defeated Poison Ivy * "Please. I used to huff this stuff for kicks." * "Hey.." * "Ugh, instant hangover.." - After defeated Scarecrow * "Puh... Puddin'?" * "Hear what?" - To The Joker * "Ain't no slick fella with a cheap suit and cheaper grin telling me who I am ever again." * "We had mad love, once upon a time. But now that's over, Mistah J." * "Nobody puts Harleen in a corner." - After defeated The Joker * "Let's go before it's anchors aweigh!" * "Swampy? I heard you were dead!" * "Swampy. wait! It ain't us you wanna bash--we're the good guys!' * "Mama always said I had a black thumb!" - After defeated Swamp Thing * "Now ya ready to be all ears! It's Scarecrow and his goons you want. They're mixing toxic gas in your backyard. We came to stop em'." * "Aw, Swamp Thing, you are ah-mazing! If ya ever want in on the team. we'd love to have ya..." * "That's a lot more than a few Society members... It's all of em'!" * "Thanks, Kitty. I was hopin' you was Bruce's mole..." * "We gotta help Dinah and Ollie." * "Try telportin' into the Batcave, stead of boom, you'll go splat!" * "Promise it won't be awkward or nothin'." * "Hey kiddies! let's play 'Eeny Meeny Miney... MURDER!" * "Hisssss! Cat fight!" - When the player chooses Catwoman * "Rock em' sock em' robot!" - When the player chooses Cyborg * "Again... Again..." * "You think we'll find Dinah and Ollie once we get to Brainiac?" * "Why you gotta say that?!" * "Y'all right Blondie?" * "Sit tight...." * "She's had enough, Wonder Bread." - To Wonder Woman * "You heard Bats. No killing." * "Oh buckets full, honey. I was tryin' too hard to impress the wrong guy. Kinda like you with Superman." * "Heh... Even better..." * "Superman?" * "Oh, Blondie. Yer funny." - To Supergirl Match Intro Dialogue In Battle * "Snack time, boys!" - Super Move * "Voices are not impressed." * "You suck!" * "Again again!" * "Look little birdies tweetin' round ya head!" * "You're a real buzz kill." * "A perfect day for bashin' brains!" * "Nahnahnahnahnahnahnnah!!" * "We're ain't done playing yet." * "Been ages since I've had this kind of fun!" * "Black cat, bad luck." - After performing a combo or grab on Catwoman * "No way Jose." - After performing a combo or grab on Bane * "Don't know if I wanna kill you or kiss you." - After performing a combo or grab on Poison Ivy * "Yer not funny anymore." - After performing a combo or grab on Joker * "That was a doosey!" - After performing Go Night Night *''I've never met a man who didn't disappoint me'' *''Why you guys finish so fast?'' Clash Defense Wagers * "Ooh, I need my big mallet!" * "I love you." * "Now this is more like it." * "You're gonna play nice!" * "You'd make a darn cute plushie!" * "Stop tryin' to kill me, will ya?" * "I'm startin' to enjoy this." * "Prepare to be perforated." * "This is just like old times." * "You can tap out if you wanna." * "Bummer about Bat's "no killing" rule." * "Gonna feed you to Bud and Lou." * "Bet you love a good spankin'!" * "I'm sick of people tryin' to kill me!" * "Time to make some changes." * "Time for the grand finale!" * "The new me's a hero." * "Ha! Bet you sonic boom when you fart." * "Don't make me restrain you." * "You kiss like a fish, too?" - Clash with Aquaman * "I'll break wind." - Clash with Bane * "You got a great rattle's peak." - Clash with Black Adam * "Y'know Lucy could take Connor." - Clash with Black Canary or Green Arrow * "Can you make me a snow cone?" - Clash with Blue Beetle, Captain Cold, Mr. Freeze or Sub-Zero * "So, you in?" - Clash with Catwoman or Starfire * "Just wanna rub my face on that belly!" - Clash with Cheetah * "You got some real issues, doc." - Clash with Doctor Fate or herself * "C'mon! Catch me a fireball!" - Clash with Firestorm * "How 'bout a monkey hug?" - Clash with Gorilla Grodd * "You're just a big bully!" - Clash with Gorilla Grodd or Superman * "Green means go!" - Clash with Green Lantern or John Stewart * "I'll rip your lungs out, ya lousy creep!" - Clash with Joker * "Bruce and Talia, sitting in the--" - Clash with Robin * "Make like a tree and leave!" - Clash with Swamp Thing or herself Attack Wagers * "You singed my pigtails!" * "For a smart guy, that's a dumb idea." * "Batter-man have tried before." * "And miss out on all the fun?" * "Learn to take a joke, pal." * "Again, again!" * "As long as it's rough." * "'l'll take that as a compliment." * "That's the bettin' your belfry talkin'." * "I ain't the one leavin'!" * "Not what B-man says!" * "Have a little faith, will ya?" * "I'm the doctor here." * "Beats workin' nine to five!" * "I'll show you how dark I can be." * "No one does more with less!" * "It's not a game no more." * "Dr. Quinzel, at your service!" * "Start with the Harley in a mirror." - Clash with herself * "I'm a doctor, not a fortune teller." - Clash with Black Adam, Black Lightning or Robin * "Step back, Brainiac." - Clash with Brainiac * "Proof is in the applesauce." - Clash with Captain Cold * "Red's a lost cause." - Clash with Catwoman * "I hate vegan food!" - Clash with Cyborg * " I would've been a straight A student." - Clash with Deadshot * "Train me? I train him." - Clash with The Flash * "But as much as you need caffeine." - Clash with The Flash * "Who could've love trick arrows?" - Clash with Green Arrow * "Good night, Harley." - Clash with Wonder Woman Category:Quotes